starclan_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lionroar
Lionroar is een knappe, stevige red lynx point kater met helderblauwe ogen. Persoonlijkheid Lionroar is door zijn enorm pijnlijke verleden gesloten tegenover vreemden. Hij praat niet graag open over zijn eigen en het duurt vaak ook echt heel lang voordat hij je tot een vriend durft te benoemen. Hij is gewoon bang dat iemand hem in de steek laat, terwijl hij die vertrouwd. Die pijn wil hij voorkomen. De kater is desondanks dat hij zo gesloten is, toch bijna altijd vriendelijk. Hij probeert het in ieder geval wel. Tegen zijn vrienden en goede kennissen kan hij soms wel wat losser zijn. Hij is tevens ook een loyale vriend, als hij je eenmaal als een vriend benoemd, probeert hij je te beschermen tegen al het kwade. De kater is erg intelligent, waardoor hij tactieken snel kan bedenken, en ook vaak op iets nieuws wil komen. Als iets hem niet lukt, probeert hij het gewoon op een andere manier. Bovendien heeft de kater een sterke wil, iets wat hem erg krachtig maakt. Hij heeft een eigen mening en laat niemand over zich heen lopen. Zijn achtervoegsel ‘roar’ heeft hij niet voor niets gekregen, want als hij wil, kan hij enorm luid spreken. Zodat iedereen wel opkijkt en naar hem luistert, bovendien heeft hij een stem waar hij er makkelijk voor kan zorgen dat anderen naar hem luisteren. Geschiedenis Voor de RPG Een gloednieuw koppeltje, zo kon je Tigerfang en Littlerush wel noemen. Ze waren het gesprek van de dag en aan hun liefde leek geen einde te komen. De twee waren er voor elkaar, hielpen elkaar met alles en je zag ze nooit meer zonder elkaar. Toen Littlerush zwanger werd van Tigerfang leken ze nog gelukkiger dan voorheen. Het was gewoon te mooi om waard te zijn. Want na een tijd was de jonge Tigerfang uitgekeken op zijn partner Littlerush. Hij wilde iets anders, iets nieuws, een poes die nog mooier was dan haar. Al snel ontmoette hij haar; Morningdew. Ze was prachtig en hij vond haar meteen beter dan zijn momentele partner. Maar omdat ze zo in haar nopjes was met haar zwangerschap, besloot de kater hun relatie geheim te houden. Morningdew stemde ermee in om het nog niet door te vertellen en zo begon de leugen. Littlerush nam al snel haar plek in de Nursery in. Ze droeg de kits nu al twee manen en haar buik begon langzaam aan op te zwellen. Het zou nog een tijdje duren voordat ze geboren werden, maar om zich erop voor te bereiden stapte ze over naar Queen. Ze wilde er namelijk volledig klaar voor zijn om haar kits op te voeden. Eindelijk kwam haar droom uit. Een gezin met een liefdevolle kater als hun vader. Ze had het altijd zo graag gewild, dat ze zelf zo blind was dat ze zelf niet merkte dat er iets anders gaande was. Manen liepen voorbij, totdat Tigerfang haar het besloot te vertellen. Hij nam de poes, die nu al vijf manen zwanger was, uit wandelen. De wandeling begon leuk, de twee spraken vrolijk tegen elkaar maar plots veranderde Tigerfangs blik van vrolijk naar bloedserieus. “Littlerush,” Begon hij. Zonder enige schaamte vlogen de woorden vervolgens uit zijn mond: “Ik heb een ander.” De poes keek hem vragend aan, alsof ze het bijna niet begreep. Waarna ze begon te lachen. “Dat is een grapje.. Toch?” Haar zin sloeg van zeker naar onzeker. Een moment lang staarden de twee elkaar aan, waarna Tigerfang zijn hoofd heen en weer besloot te schudden. “Nee, Littlerush. Ik ben.. verliefd op iemand anders.” Weer zonder schaamte klonk zijn stem. Littlerushs hart brak op dat moment. Haar ogen werden troebel van de tranen, maar namen al snel weer plaats voor een kwade blik. “Son of a bitch!” Schreeuwde ze kwaad uit. Waarna vele beschuldigingen uit haar mond floepten, allen uit volle woede. “Hoe durf je me eerst zwanger te maken en me dan achter te laten met je kits?! Wie is ze, wie is die poes! Ik maak haar af!” Schreeuwde ze naar hem. De kater zelf stond bekend om zijn plotselinge woede uitbarstingen als hij niet zijn zin kreeg of iets ging zoals hij het niet wilde. Hij sprong kwaad op haar af. “Hou je mond, Littlerush.” Gromde hij. Maar de poes ging door met haar beschuldigingen, al leken ze allemaal wel een beetje op elkaar. Allemaal gingen ze om de kits die ze droeg, zijn kits. Hij kon haar niet achter laten, hij was verplicht bij haar te blijven. Dit maakte TIgerfang enkel nog bozer. Hij duwde haar woest omver. “Dan help ik je wel af van die kits!” Klonk zijn stem woest, terwijl hij zijn vlijmscherpe nagels uitsloeg. Net op het moment dat hij wilde uithalen naar haar dikke buik en deze met veel kracht wilde openrijten werd hij aan de kant geduwd door een van de windclan warriors. Twee andere warriors en een apprentice schoten de poes te hulp en hielpen haar omhoog. Vol woede vocht Tigerfang terug tegen zijn mede clangenoot, maar op het moment dat hij dreigde te verliezen maakte hij zich uit de voeten. Weg van Windclan. Littlerush werd door de vier katten terug naar het kamp gebracht en daar werd ze weer terug gebracht naar de Nursery. Sindsdien heeft ze haar ex-partner gezien in het kamp, hij had de clan verlaten. In de Nursery kwam nog een andere poes te liggen. Ze was al enkele manen zwanger en zou haar kits waarschijnlijk net een maan later dan Littlerush hebben. Littlerush, depressief om wat er gebeurd was, besloot om niet meer te eten en wilde niet meer voor haarzelf zorgen. Dit zorgde ervoor dat ze enorm mager werd. Toen de poes eindelijk moest bevallen lag Littlerush al in de Medicine den. De medicine cat en diens apprentice wilden er zeker van zijn dat ze op tijd erbij waren als Littlerush moest bevallen. Want aangezien de poes niet wilde eten ging het een zware bevalling worden en om zowel het leven van de poes te redden als dat van haar kits wilden ze haar zo dicht mogelijk bij zich hebben. Uiteindelijk was de tijd dan ook rijp voor de poes. Ze was vermagerd en de kans was heel klein dat de poes het zou overleven. Toch probeerde de medicine cat alles. Redelijk snel kwam één kit ter wereld. Hoe vermoeid Littlerush ook was, toch gaf ze haar zoon een naam. “Lionkit,” Glimlachte ze tevreden uit. Maar toen de volgende wee weer aankwam concentreerde de poes zich weer op de volgende kit. Toen deze ter wereld kwam en ze zag hoe klein de kit was en hoe puur wit. Vernoemde ze hem naar de duif. “Dovekit,” Nog geen hele minuut daarna gaf het hart van de poes het op en na een paar pijnlijke kreten verdween het licht uit haar ogen. De twee kits stonden er nu alleen voor, zonder ouders. Gelukkig wist de medicine cat een queen te regelen in de Nursery om hiervoor te zorgen. Alleen was deze queen hier niet zo blij mee. Het was Morningdew, de poes die ook de kits van Tigerfang droeg. Toch zei ze er niets tegen, ze had respect voor de medicine cat en zou hier dan ook naar luisteren. De twee werden ‘warm’ opgenomen, althans, totdat haar eigen kits aan kwamen. En die kwamen al redelijk snel. Want nog geen twee manen later, toen de twee bijna hun oogjes openden, moest de poes bevallen. Ze beviel van drie kits, één kater en twee poezen. Rushkit, Hollykit en Lastkit. Op de dag dat de poes deze drie kits kreeg, was het ook zeker voor Lionkit en Dovekit dat ze amper tot geen aandacht van haar zouden krijgen. Alle aandacht ging aar haar eigen kits. Ze was een liefdevolle poes voor hen, maar voor Lionkit en zijn zusje was ze een waar monster. Haar gevoelens uitte ze op de twee jonge kits, ze schreeuwde naar ze wanneer zij niet naar haar luisterden en werden verbannen uit haar nest. Gelukkig was newleaf aangebroken en was dit niet echt een probleem, al voelde het wel heel naar voor de twee kits die enkel elkaar nog hadden. De twee dachten namelijk dat Morningdew hun echte moeder was en hadden geen idee ervan dat ze dus een pleegmoeder was. Dat hun eigen moeder dood was wisten ze niet en wie hun vader was.. was ook onbekend. Uiteindelijk, toen de jonge Lionkit 3 manen oud werd, was hij het zat dat zijn pleegmoeder niet voor hun zorgde. Hij kwam op haar afgelopen en met een grote mond schreeuwde hij tegen haar; “Waarom zorg je niet voor ons, moeder? En waarom wel voor de anderen? Wij zijn toch ook jouw kinderen!” Morningdew vond het tijd om het te vertellen en op een redelijk kwade manier spuugde ze een zin uit waarvan Lionkit schrok. “Ik ben je moeder niet! Jij bent mijn zoon niet, nooit geweest. Jouw moeder is gestorven tijdens je geboorte, laat me alleen met mijn eigen kits.” Het deed de jonge kit zoveel pijn dat hij de Nursery uitstormde en tegen een andere kat op botste. Het was de medicine cat van de clan en rustig nam ze de geschrokken en gebroken kit mee naar haar den. Daar vertelde ze hem het hele verhaal, van het begin af aan tot het einde van Littlerush’ leven. De jonge kit, desondanks dat hij het verschrikkelijk vond, luisterde goed naar haar en zo af en toe knikte hij om te laten zien dat hij naar haar luisterde. Verbaasd keek hij haar aan toen ze haar verhaal eindigde. Nu wist hij de waarheid, hoe het echt was gegaan. Dat zijn vader vreemd was gegaan met een onbekende poes en dat hij zijn moeder had willen vermoorden, dat zijn moeder stierf bij zijn geboorte en zijn vader allang vertrokken was uit de clan. Met een rot gevoel vertelde hij dit uiteindelijk ook aan zijn geliefde zusje en samen hebben ze die nacht tegen elkaar aan geslapen opzoek naar bescherming. Iets wat de twee kits nooit gekregen hebben van hun pleegmoeder. Die volgende morgen kwam er een nieuwe Queen in de Nursery; Hollyleaf was haar naam. Deze poes vond het wel degelijk zielig dat de twee kits alleen moesten slapen en hoe aardig dat ze was liet ze hen die avond nog bij haar slapen. De poes begon een moederfiguur te worden voor de jonge Lionkit. Eindelijk kreeg hij de liefde die hij nodig had en samen met zijn zusje sliep hij iedere avond bij hun nieuwe ‘moeder’. Van haar kregen ze het voedsel dat ze nodig hadden en ze verzorgde de twee kits beter dan Morningdew ooit doen zou. Uiteindelijk was het ook voor de poes tijd om te bevallen. Ze beviel van twee kits. Eén kater en één poes. Leopardkit en Lightkit. Deze twee kits behandelde Lionkit als een soort broer en zus voor hem. Net zoals bij zijn zusje was hij er voor ze, en ook al konden ze nog niets zien en praten, Lionkit voelde een band opbloeien die hij ook met zijn zusje had. Gelukkig zorgde Hollyleaf wel nog voor hun, iets wat Morningdew niet deed toen haar kits er waren. De twee kits waren gelukkig, totdat Lionkit meer wilde weten over zijn familie. Hij wilde weten wie zijn vader was, de enige die eigenlijk nog in leven was van zijn familie. En zonder dat hij er erg in had verliet hij het kamp. Aangezien niemand hem ooit de warrior code had geleerd of verteld, wist hij er ook niet vanaf dat het niet mocht. Vier manen oud en dan al het kamp uit. Als hij er nu aan terug dacht was het een domme actie geweest. Hij riep naar zijn vader, zoekend naar de kater. Maar hij vond de kater niet en keerde terug. Daar kwam hij een boze Hollyleaf tegen. “Waar heb jij uitgehangen, jongeman?” Sprak ze streng en rechtvaardig uit. De jonge kit keek haar vragend aan. “Je weet toch dat je het kamp niet uit mag tot je zes manen oud bent?” Haar stem klonk wat zachter, toen ze begon te merken dat Lionkit er niets van begreep. “N-nee..” Stamelde hij, waarna hij zijn blik op zijn pootjes wendde. “Nou, het mag niet. Jonge kits zoals jij moeten in het kamp blijven tot ze apprentice zijn, heb je dat begrepen?” Zachtjes knikte de kater en met hangende oren liep hij terug naar de Nursery. Waar hij meteen overvallen werd door zijn bezorgde zusje. Vijf manen, het duurde voor Lionkit té lang voordat hij het kamp weer uit mocht. Zijn pleegmoeder had het hem verteld om het niet te doen en daar luisterde hij ook naar. Hij had respect voor haar, iets wat hij niet vaak had voor een ander. Hij speelde veel met Dovekit, Leopardkit en Lightkit. Ze werden samen beste vrienden. Het voelde vertrouwd, dit vriendengroepje. En hij wilde deze vrienden nooit meer loslaten. Alleen gebeurde er iets heel erg. De jonge Dovekit zag er steeds slechter en moeër uit. Het leek alsof ze zwakker werd en zelfs Hollyleaf zag dat. Ze bracht zijn zusje mee naar de medicine cat en deze had slecht nieuws. Dovekit was ziek geworden en de kans was heel klein dat ze het zou overleven. Toch bleef Lionkit hoop houden en iedere dag ging hij naar de medicine den toe om zijn zusje en de medicine cat die voor haar zorgde voedsel te brengen en hun gezelschap te geven. Zo kreeg hij steeds meer respect voor de medicine cat, misschien zelfs meer voor de andere hoge rangen in de clan. Hij luisterde vol fascinatie naar haar verhalen en stelde vele vragen. Je kon zien dat de kater erg geïnteresseerd was in vele dingen. Op een dag ging hij weer naar de medicine den, maar in plaats van dat hij daar een beter wordende Dovekit tegenkwam, trof hij daar een stervende Dovekit aan. Huilend en hopeloos schreeuwde hij om de medicine cat, die kruiden aan het halen was. Hij viel bij zijn zusje neer en smeekte haar om bij haar te blijven, dat hij van haar hield en dat zij het enige was dat hij nog over had. “Ik hou ook van jou..” Zei Dovekit, waarna ze haar laatste adem uitblies en haar ogen langzaam aan dof werden. “Nee! Dovekit! Nee! Je mag niet weg.. “ Huilend vol verdriet duwde hij zijn hoofd in de vacht van zijn zusje. Zo trof de medicine cat hem aan, naast zijn zusje. Ze wist hem te troosten, maar het verdriet zat nog steeds in het arme beestje. Hij huilde uit bij haar, totdat zijn pleegmoeder hem op kwam halen uit de den. Ze nam hem mee terug naar de nursery, weg van zijn zusje.. Omdat het katertje nog zo jong was, groeide hij er redelijk snel overheen en huilde hij niet meer iedere dag toen hij eindelijk zes manen oud was. Toch voelde hij zich vaak nog leeg zonder haar, ze was namelijk de enige familie die hij nog had. Althans, dat dacht hij. De clanleader riep alle katten bij elkaar, voor een ceremonie. Enthousiast rende hij naar voren toen hij ook zijn naam hoorde. Samen met enkele andere kits stond hij daar, wachtend op zijn mentor. Iedereen kreeg er een toegewezen en zenuwachtig staarde hij naar de warriors die mogelijk zijn mentor konden worden. Uiteindelijk was zijn naam aan de beurt. “Lionkit, vanaf vandaag heet jij Lionpaw en Stormgaze word jouw mentor. Ik vertrouw erop dat hij jou als zijn wijsheid en kracht geeft.” Lionpaw keek naar de donkergrijs gekleurde kater die op hem af stapte. De kat was groot en had lange haren, het verbaasde hem eigenlijk wel voor een windclan kat. Hij tikte diens neus aan en een zachte glimlach verscheen op het gezicht van Lionpaw. Hij was apprentice! “Ga maar alvast wennen aan je nieuwe naam, morgenvroeg kom ik je ophalen voor je eerste training.” Klonk de zware stem van de kater. Lionpaw schrok er wel een beetje van, de kater leek hem niet bepaald een aardig type. Hij keek toe hoe de grijze kat wegliep en verdween in de menigte. Lionpaw liep weg van de andere katten richting de apprentice den. Waar hij zorgvuldig zijn nieuwe nest plaatste. Die avond was dan ook de eerste keer dat hij in de apprentice den sliep. De volgende morgen, heel erg vroeg, werd hij al wakker gemaakt door de zware stem van zijn mentor. Meteen schoot hij omhoog en vol enthousiasme rende hij achter zijn mentor aan. “Eet eerst wat, het word een lange reis.” Zei Stormgaze. Lionpaw at wat en ging vervolgens met zijn mentor mee voor een rondleiding door het territorium. Op vele plaatsen was hij nog niet geweest en vol aandacht luisterde hij naar wat zijn mentor allemaal te zeggen had. Zijn eerste indruk over Stormgaze was verkeerd geweest, want uiteindelijk bleek het een enorm vriendelijke en grappige kater te zijn. De weg door het territorium was dan ook vol plezier voor Lionpaw. De dagen die daarop volgden waren zwaar, maar wel nodig. Hij kreeg jaag trainingen, vecht trainingen en Stormgaze probeerde hard om van hem een goede apprentice te maken. Zo af en toe kreeg hij een dagje vrij om wat anders te gaan doen en op zo’n dag maakte Lionpaw maar al te graag nieuwe vrienden. Zeven manen oud, wie had dat nou gedacht. Een jonge wees, waarvan zijn ouders weg waren, iemand die een pleegmoeder kreeg die niet om hem gaf. En hij stond nog steeds op vier poten. Om eerlijk te zijn begon hij steeds zekerder te zijn over zichzelf. Hij kreeg nieuwe vrienden, waaronder de kater Rushpaw, zoon van Morningdew. Het leek een grappige kater te zijn, iemand die hij kon vertrouwen. Samen gingen de twee vaak op pad, haalden ze kattenkwaad uit. En langzaam aan gingen ze steeds verder weg van het kamp. Zo ver weg dat ze uiteindelijk bij de tweebeenplaatsen terecht kwamen. Nieuwsgierig naar deze plek gingen ze op onderzoek en splitsten ze. Lionpaw ging een park in, maar kwam hij al snel uit gerend met een stevige kater achter hem aan; Bloodclan member. Hij was blijkbaar het bloodclan gebied in gekomen en zo snel als de kat was viel deze hem aan. Deze Bloodclan kat was sterk en Lionpaw had geen kans tegen hem. Toen hij zijn vriend zag was hij opgelucht, hij schreeuwde naar zijn vriend om te helpen. Maar deze keek hem met grote ogen aan en toen de Bloodclan kat opkeek deed deze alsof hij Lionpaw niet kende. Zo werd Lionpaw in de steek gelaten door iemand waarvan hij dacht dat het zijn beste vriend was. En terwijl hij in het midden van een oneerlijke strijd zat, rende zijn vriend weg terug naar hun territorium. Toegetakeld probeerde de jonge apprentice nog op te staan, de aanvallen van de Bloodclan kat te ontwijken, maar hij was te slap. Plots sprong er een andere kat in het gevecht, iemand die hem beschermde. Het was een donkerbruine tabby met gif groene ogen. De kater was sterk en breed gebouwd en won makkelijk van de Bloodclanner. Deze maakte uiteindelijk dat hij weg kwam en de bruine tabby draaide zich naar Lionpaw. Nu pas merkte hij hoeveel deze kat leek op de beschrijving die hij had gekregen van zijn vader. “Ga terug naar je territorium.” Zei de kater. Net op het moment dat Lionpaw wou vragen of hij zijn vader was, rende de kat alweer weg. Zo snel als hij kon sprong hij omhoog en maakte dat hij terug kwam. Hij vertrouwde Rushpaw niet meer, ook zijn vertrouwen in anderen verdween. Alleen, dat was Lionpaw. Hij had geen familie en nu hij amper iemand durfde te vertrouwen was het aantal échte vrienden dat hij had ook sterk verminderd. De kater wandelde vaak alleen door het territorium en als hij dit niet deed dan trainde hij samen met zijn mentor Stormgaze. Iets waar hij heel veel plezier in had natuurlijk. Vaak liep hij langs de grenslijnen, kijkend of hij zijn vader misschien ergens zag. Maar de kater was nergens te vinden en net op het moment dat hij terug wou keren naar het kamp hoorde hij iemand achter hem “Hallo” zeggen. Hij draaide zich geschrokken om. Maar wat hij zag was iets anders dan wat hij verwacht had. Het was een kleine rode poes met helder groene ogen. Ze staarde hem met vriendelijke, grote ogen aan en hield haar kopje scheef. Meteen voelde Lionpaw een of ander raar gevoel in zijn buik. Wat anderen liefde zouden noemen. Iets waar Lionpaw niets vanaf wist. “H-hey.” Sprak hij, verbaasd dat hij überhaupt iets zei. Zo begon er een gesprek tussen de twee en bijna iedere dag ontmoetten ze elkaar weer bij de borders en zo ontstond er een relatie tussen de twee. Ze begonnen van elkaar te houden, liefde bloeide op. Ook al was ze een Thunderclan kat, hij hield van haar. Toen hij negen manen oud werd had hij uiteindelijk een relatie met de poes. Ze waren vriendje en vriendinnetje en het liefst wilde hij het van de daken schreeuwen. Maar het mocht niet. Want hun relatie was verboden volgens de warrior code. En als hij het vertelde zou hij haar nooit meer mogen zien. Hij probeerde het zo goed mogelijk geheim te houden, maar uiteindelijk kwam hier toch iemand achter. Morningdew, de poes die hem zo hard haatte, was hem gevolgd en had hem zien praten met de poes. Meteen was ze naar de clanleader gestapt en deze verbood de jonge Lionpaw om deze thunderclan poes ooit nog te zien. Drie manen kropen voorbij, terwijl het hem vanbinnen steeds meer brak dat hij zijn grootste liefde niet meer mocht zien. Hij had haar nu al drie manen niet meer gezien en nu hij twaalf manen oud was zou hij eindelijk warrior worden. “Lionpaw, vanaf nu zal jij Lionroar heten vanwege je wilskracht, moge je stem gehoord worden.” Was hetgeen wat de clanleader over hem zei toen hij eindelijk zijn warrior naam kreeg. Die avond hield hij een nachtwaken over de clan, samen met twee andere nieuwe warriors. Ze mochten niet praten en moesten de hele avond opblijven. Natuurlijk was hij doodop toen de zon omhoog kwam. Meteen werd hem verteld om te gaan slapen en dit deed hij ook. Hij nam zijn plek in, in de warrior den en viel daar in slaap. Daar droomde hij over de thunderclan poes, Angelpaw was haar naam. Ze zou nu ondertussen ook warrior zijn geworden. Hij vroeg zich af wat haar naam zou zijn. Op dat moment besloot hij om haar op te zoeken wanneer hij weer wakker werd en dit deed hij ook. Uren lang liep hij rond bij de borders, hopend haar te zien. Maar in plaats van dat hij haar zag kwam een trieste, jonge warrior op hem afgelopen. Het was een thunderclan kat, waarschijnlijk rond haar leeftijd. Meteen vroeg hij naar Angelpaw, maar wat hij te horen kreeg liet hem enorm schrikken. “Jij bent toch Lionpaw?” Zei de kater. “Lionroar,” Verbeterde hij de kat met een vriendelijke glimlach op zijn gezicht. “Ik breng je slecht nieuws, Lionroar. Angelpaw.. is dood. Ze is vermoord door een kater en ik moest je van haar een bericht geven. De kat die haar vermoord heeft zei dat hij Tiger..fang heette, of iets dat daar op leek, en dat je bij iedere stap die je zette op moet passen.. want voordat je het weet.. ben jij de volgende.” De kater keek hem even vragend aan als Lionroar hem aankeek. “Meer weet ik niet, toen is ze gestorven, het spijt me Lionroar.” Zei hij, waarna hij zich stug omdraaide en weg liep. Verslagen bleef Lionroar daar staan, tranen welden op in zijn ogen waarna hij zich omdraaide en weg rende van de grenslijn. Lionroar was eindelijk 13 manen oud. Al een maan warrior, maar deze maan was een ellende voor hem geweest. Hij was voorzichtig, bang dat zijn vader hem ieder moment kon doden. De jonge warrior kreeg vol trots zijn eerste apprentice; Silverpaw. Het was een energieke kattin die veel sprak en veel vragen stelde. Lionroar antwoorde hier dan ook altijd op en lachend praatte hij met haar mee. Hij was trots op zijn apprentice en leerde haar alles wat hij wist. Eindelijk kon de kater zijn gedachten op iets anders richten en kon hij Angelpaw vergeten. Toch zal ze altijd nog een speciaal plekje in zijn hart hebben. De training van Silverpaw was eindelijk volledig afgelopen. Ze kreeg haar nieuwe naam Silvershade en trots keek hij toe hoe zijn apprentice zelf ook warrior werd. In de RPG Nog niks Trivia * Zal later deputy worden onder Everstar. Category:Windclan